Navigation systems are known to provide navigating information, for example to a cardiologist, a physician or other clinical staff for example, or to provide the user with information about an object of interest, for example a patient. Such navigation information is in particular needed during catheter interventional procedures, such as PTCA (Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty), for example to treat cardiac stenoses. In WO 2008/104921, cardiac roadmapping is performed on the basis of at least one of a global correlation determination of a first image sequence of the object of interest and a second image sequence of the object of interest and a correlation determination of a first image of the object of interest and a second image of the object of interest on the basis of an identification of a first object and a second object and a first image and a second image. A registration of images relating to an angiogram data set and images relating to a lifetime data set is performed without an additional pairing or image selection step. However, using 2D image data for cardiac roadmapping leads to inaccuracy and confusions.